


Bad Movies turned... Fluff?

by depornable



Series: Journey of Sexual Tension [3]
Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depornable/pseuds/depornable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tyler, I’m tired.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. He felt Tyler lips press against his cheek lightly, and the soothing sensation of Tyler’s hand rubbing his back lulled him to sleep and he could faintly hear Tyler whispering to him “Goodnight Craig.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Movies turned... Fluff?

Mini didn’t know why he agreed to do these things with Tyler. He had rather been home, sleeping, something that he needed greatly with how busy he was the past few days with E3 and editing his videos instead at Sark’s house to watch whatever ridiculous movie that he picked he out.

But here he was, squished uncomfortably between Tyler and Nogla’s tall frames. Evan and Jonathan was sitting on the couch opposite of them, sitting suspiciously close to one another. 

Sark had just went into the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn and soda that he always bought for these special occasions, and Lui’s small frame was sat criss-crossed on the floor, perched between Arlan’s  legs. 

They were all there for their annual bad movie night, and Mini had only came once before. 

He sighed, sinking further into the cushions. He felt Tyler’s gaze on him as he did, and Tyler nudged his shoulder lightly. 

“What crawled up your ass Craig?” Tyler half-joked. Mini felt his heart squeeze at him using his real name, something that the other guys rarely did, and Mini had always secretly enjoyed it when he did. 

Licking his lips, he shook his head lightly. “Nothing, nothing. Just you know, tired.”

Tyler looked at him. He wasn’t a fool. “I know you better then anyone else here. Something’s up.” His tone was more serious now, and Mini was about to reply that he really _was_ tired, but he was interrupted by Sark’s booming voice.

“Alright, who’s up to watching some good ‘ole Pluto Nash 3D?” He said, clapping his hands together.

Nogla groaned, muttering that he hated Pluto Nash 3D. Jonathan burst out in his maniacal laughter, exclaiming that Pluto Nash was the best fucking movie ever, and Evan chuckled along, not really caring what they watched. Tyler whined, yelling about how much the movie sucked ass.

 _Great, just great._ Mini thought. Now he was stuck watching Pluto Nash 3D, while squished between two giants, while all he wanted to do was sleep.

Tyler turned to him, placing a hand on his leg lightly. “Your fine with Pluto Nash right?” 

Mini nodded, forcing a chuckle out as he said that it was totally fine. He had only hoped Tyler would believe him and drop it. As much as he didn’t feel like being here, he didn’t want to be the one to ruin Tyler’s night.

He felt Tyler’s hand move from his leg, and wrap around his waist lightly, his hand clutching Mini tightly as the movie started. Mini looked up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. As much as he wanted to be wrapped up in Tyler, he didn’t want to do it in front of their friends. He debated on whether on not he should move his hand, but he knew Tyler would only go back and do it again, so he let it be. 

Halfway into the movie, half of them were already asleep. Nogla was snoring away, and Mini wondered how he could sleep with his head back like that. Lui had fallen asleep between Arlan’s leg, and Evan and Jonathan were cuddled on each other, Jonathan’s head on Evan’s chest and Evan’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Sark had went out to get some more food, leaving only Mini and Tyler to be the only one’s up.

“Tyler, you still awake?” Mini whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m still awake watching this dumb shit.” Tyler muttered. He removed his arm from around’s Mini’s waist to stretch, and Mini marveled in the way his back muscles moved as he did. He felt his cheeks heat as he thought about the way they would looked when he……

 _No, do not go there Mini, not now._ Now was not the time to be thinking like that.

Tyler dropped his arms, looking at Mini briefly before wrapping his arm back around Mini’s waist, his hand ‘accidentally’ brushing Mini’s ass as he did. Mini threw him a look. “Tyler…” he warned, and he shrugged, a slight grin on his face as he pulled Mini into his lap.

Mini let out a squeak of protest as he collided into Tyler’s chest, feeling Tyler wrap his other arm around him, and Mini was trapped. He felt his body heat up at how close he was to Tyler. 

“Tyler, what are you doing?” He whispered. 

“Trying to make you feel better, you idiot.” Tyler stated, as if it was obvious. He could tell that Mini didn’t want to be here, and it was partly his fault for dragging him here. So he felt it was his job to somehow lighten up Mini’s mood. 

He leaned down, kissing Mini’s forehead slightly, before hugging him tighter. He let his hand lightly travel over Mini’s butt again, chuckling as Mini flicked his arm.

“Tyler, knock it off.” He warned, half-serious and half-joking.  He didn’t want to get with Tyler groping him, or more. Mini rather keep that in the bedroom.

Mini yawned, his body beginning to feel drained. He heard Tyler yawn beneath him, too. He got comfortable, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s upper torso and snuggled his head further into his chest. 

“Tyler, I’m tired.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. He felt Tyler lips press against his cheek lightly, and the soothing sensation of Tyler’s hand rubbing his back lulled him to sleep and he could faintly hear Tyler whispering to him “Goodnight Craig.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy minicat, <3 I hope people like this. I'm still trying to get better with my writing  
> and making it flow. *sigh*
> 
> I was requested this prompt by seargentbutternipples on tumblr.


End file.
